Edge of Fear
by IsabellaHeat
Summary: In order to love ourselves we have to learn the darkest part of ourselves. In order to love another we must learn the darkest part of them. Emma never thought when she entered Granny's that night that she'd stumble across something so devious that she would be left completely breathless. Little does she know how dark the world can become when you submit to carnal desires. (BDSM)
1. Chapter 1

**Edge of Fear **

**Chapter 1 **

**Author's Notes/Warnings: DARK BDSM CONTENT AHEAD! BE WARNED 18+ ONLY! That being said this piece was something that has been written a while ago and never got posted over here. I always meant to but I kept forgetting. Since it's going to take me a while on Diary due to school and work I figured you guys would appreciate some form of reading material and this is done up to Chapter 13. Its a darker piece, not quite as dark as Diary but still out there a bit. I hope you enjoy and really this is just an excuse for smut on my part with some small plot points here and there. I'll try to keep this posted if you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Emma sighed as she set her empty cup of cocoa down on the cheap table top of Granny's diner. Ruby was nowhere to be seen which was odd since the blonde Sheriff knew she was closing tonight. Granny was gone and the cook had left as well. She was the only one still sitting in the diner and only because she was doing the dreaded night shift since she had yet to find a deputy she could pawn it off on. She sighed running her fingers through her blonde curls as she stood up. Her low heeled brown boots clicked on the tile floor as she moved to the bar. She looked towards the back not hearing or seeing anyone. Where the hell was Ruby?

She grumbled angrily as she stood there for another few minutes, the only noise being the sounds of the silver and neon clock on the small wall above the counter ticking away as time continued its inevitable flow. She tapped her foot before making her decision to investigate. Maybe Ruby had gone out back to take the trash out and something had happened to her? She felt bad for her feelings of impatience as she slid around the counter and moved over the tiles and thick rubber mats on the floor to make it a little easier for the person working to stand on their feet for that long of a time.

She looked through the glass door into the kitchen seeing no one. She bit her lip pushing it open and walking through. Everything was quiet, silent really. The large fryer wasn't going, the griddle wasn't sizzling nothing. She sighed as she pushed at the back door looking out into the alley but seeing no signs of Ruby gave it up and made her way back out to the main dining room. The large grey door swung back and forth on its hinges as she made her way back around the counter. She knew the waitress was here just a little while ago so where had she gone?

She glanced at the bathrooms past the jukebox and then to the door just to the left of it. She knew Granny's was a rather big diner since it was truly the only place in town most people congregated to. The back rooms were considered party rooms and were only used in special events ie Emma getting elected Sheriff. That had been one hell of a shock. She didn't think Ruby had slipped back there but it was worth a shot. She pushed on the wooden door feeling it give way as she pushed into the dimly lit hall.

"Of course it has be creepy. Couldn't be fucking normal oh no not this horror film waiting to happen," Emma muttered to herself as she moved down the corridor. Her heels tapped on the linoleum as the fluorescent lights overhead flickered every once in a while.

She stopped at the first door and laid her hand on the handle giving it a little push. It didn't give. She sighed and glanced down the hallway. There were only three rooms back here and if she guessed correctly the first two were locked. The third one however stood a tiny bit ajar. She smiled and walked down towards it hearing nothing but the buzzing of the overhead lights until she got closer.

"Oh my god," It was clearly a woman's voice and judging by the breathy quality Emma could only guess what was happening. She didn't recognize the woman's voice but then again she didn't really get to hear voices like that anymore.

"Left that behind in Boston," She whispered under her breath as she slowed her footsteps. Curiosity got the best of her and she slowly peered through the little crack in the doorway.

Her question was now answered about where Ruby was. The pretty sassy brunette was on her knees her little red shorts were discarded leaving her in nothing but a black lace thong. Her white top and bra were gone as well but Emma couldn't help but notice her red high heels were still on. Just like in porn, she thought with a smirk that was quickly wiped off her face.

Her eyes lingered on the hand clutching a tight fistful of dark hair keeping Ruby in her place between her lover's legs. It didn't take much of an imagination for Emma to know what Ruby's mouth was doing to her very female lover. She bit her lip as her eyes trailed over long luscious tan legs. One leg rested on the floor and the other rested on Ruby's right shoulder. The knee of the woman was bent another binding to keep Ruby in her place along with the fist in her hair.

Her eyes moved up and she had to force herself not to jump in shock as her mouth fell open in a gasp. The woman Ruby was currently fucking for all she was worth was none other than Emma's arch nemesis. Regina was still dressed in the outfit Emma had seen her in that day; white blouse and her ever present tight black skirt that was currently pushed up around her hips as she sat on a brown cushioned chair. The tendons in her neck were straining as she leaned her head back her painted red lips parted as she released another breathy moan.

Emma blinked reaching up to rub her eyes to make sure she was seeing right. She knew Ruby was questionable on the straight scale. She figured the bubbly flirty waitress swung both ways but not Regina. That sure slapped her in the face. She figured the Mayor was straight as an arrow. She swallowed as she heard the wet noises coming from Ruby as she gave the mayor what she'd apparently dropped by for. How she'd gotten into the diner without Emma seeing was beyond her but Regina always had her ways of slipping around undetected and in this she was no different.

A loud cry suddenly sounded as the Mayor tensed. Her neck and the small bit of her chest that was exposed flushed with color as she reached her climax. Emma backed away but couldn't keep her eyes completely off the scene in front of her. The fist in Ruby's hair tightened before Regina's leg lifted and was set down with a tiny click of her black high heel. Emma heard the waitress gasp but her hands remained clasped behind her back where they'd been the entire time.

Regina lifted Ruby up until they were almost eye to eye. "Did you enjoy that pet?" The smartly dressed brunette asked the waitress.

"Yes Mistress." Ruby's voice was soft, totally submissive.

Emma's mouth dropped open again in shock as her jade eyes bulged. What the hell was this about? She wondered if she should burst through the door and stop this but she forced herself to stay put. After all she didn't want to embarrass Ruby and there was no telling what Regina would do if she was seen in this compromising position. The Mayor was vicious enough on a regular day, she didn't want to see her if she were to try and corner her. She figured the phrase fighting like a cornered animal would completely apply in this case.

"Then do it correct next time." Regina's voice was cold, her eyes like two glittering amber stones as she glared at the waitress.

Ruby whimpered as the hand in her hair twisted, "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry Mistress." She apologized. Emma felt a pang of sympathy for her finding this whole thing to be totally degrading. She could hear the tears in Ruby's voice and could only imagine them leaking down her cheeks.

"You'd best get it right or I might have to punish you." Regina's voice was deadly.

The waitress shuddered, the hand in her hair keeping her in position until finally it released and Ruby dropped back to the floor. Her hands remained clasped behind her back as she bent low placing her forehead on the floor. "I'm sorry ma'am. I'll do better in the future."

"Perhaps I should punish you so that away I'll be assured of that." The mayor's voice took on a silky sexy quality as though she were enjoying the thought of punishing Ruby for her supposed mistakes. The sheriff knew Regina was one to take pleasure in innocents suffering.

"Please Mistress, I beg of you. Please give me one more chance to correct my mistakes." The pretty waitress begged almost choking on her words.

"You'd best make sure they're corrected or I might find a replacement for you."

Ruby whimpered but didn't say a word. Clearly she was more upset by the thought of being replaced then she was at being punished. Emma was horrified. Was the Mayor forcing Ruby into this? Did Regina have something on the flirty girl and was using it to get her into her bed or in this case on her knees before her? God knows since Graham had died Regina had to go without, was Ruby her replacement? Thoughts swirled inside Emma's head as she backed away but Regina's final words echoed in her ears even as she averted her eyes.

"Kiss my shoe pet. Show me how grateful you are to be mine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Edge of Fear **

**Chapter 2**

Emma threw enough money down on the counter as she zoomed out the door into the night. She barely even registered that she was now in the patrol car and was pulling away from Granny's before she was finally able to breathe. She forced herself to stop going so fast and to actually breathe. Thankfully Storybrooke being such a small place didn't have a whole lot of traffic especially at this hour. It seemed the town rolled up the sidewalks at 9 o'clock. She forced her foot to lay off the gas pedal and actually drive a decent speed and not the break neck get the hell away from that shocking scene speed she'd been going at.

What the hell had she been looking at really? Now that she actually had time to process it and she actually could admit to herself that she wasn't sure. Ruby was known to be rather loose but she was a sweet girl with a big heart. She knew Ruby's last relationship or rather series of one night stands that just happened to be with the same guy had upset her. She'd gotten really hurt by the callous way he'd done her after the waitress had thought they were getting close to actually going out on an actual date instead of clandestine meetings in the darkness of the night. She wasn't too terribly surprised to learn that Ruby had turned to a woman after that but what was shocking was that she turned to someone who was actually MORE callous then the guy she'd had before.

Regina was cold as ice and in Emma's opinion dead crazy on top of that. She wasn't the cuddle and snuggle type. She also wasn't the let's go out on a date so I can show you off type. No she'd seen Graham almost fall to his death from the roof as Regina had kicked him out of her bed after she'd gotten what she wanted from him. The sheriff only hoped that Ruby wasn't going to end up in the same shape, she doubted the girl would be able to handle that…you know…again…

Emma reached up rubbing the back of her neck as she tried to work out what had actually gone on. Admittedly it was a little shocking to know that Ruby and Regina were fucking…okay it was a lot shocking…but it wasn't that bad was it? As long as they were happy…but Ruby didn't seem happy. In fact she'd seemed quite scared. The blonde could've kicked herself suddenly for fleeing like that. What if like Emma had first suspected, Ruby was in trouble or being blackmailed or something and Regina was getting her pound of flesh before she drove the poor girl over the edge? Thoughts continued to play through her mind until the sun broke. She still had no answers and it wasn't like she could talk to anyone either. Her two best friends were her own kid who she'd never EVER mention this to and her roommate who seriously should've been a nun. Neither of them were going to know about this. The only person she could honestly see speaking to about it was actually involved in said problem so she couldn't go to Ruby.

Emma banged her head back against the brown leather seat rest as she pulled the car into park at the Sheriff's station. She waved at her deputy as he walked in the door and then forced herself to pull open the door. She wasn't going to stick around long. Do a tiny bit of paper work and then she was going to go the hell home curl up with a bottle of…something…and pass out. She figured she deserved a nice strong drink after what she'd witnessed.

* * *

Sitting in her bed that afternoon with her laptop in front of her Emma wracked her brain for any sort of sexual term that would properly explain what the hell Ruby and the mayor were up to. She had very vague ideas of what happened in S&M relationships but she'd certainly never played with them herself. That required actually trusting someone and Emma didn't trust anyone not truly anyway. And certainly not enough to let herself be vulnerable like that. She supposed she could've been the one tying her partner up but she didn't think any of the men and women she'd had random flings with would've been interested at all in that sort of power exchange.

So here she sat on her bed trying to figure out just what the hell she had been looking at last night. She glanced up almost feeling guilty when she heard the floorboards outside her bedroom in the hall squeak. Mary Margaret must've come home early. She'd figured the teacher would still be at school when she'd woken up from her nap but she supposed she was wrong. Suddenly she felt like a teenager misbehaving by looking up something "adult" on her computer while her Mom walked by. Mary Margaret often made her feel that way without even meaning to. The other woman was her best friend but she had a tendency to act like her mother without meaning to. She bit her lip staying quiet as she waited on her to pass. When she finally did she turned her eyes back to her Google search. She rubbed her forehead as she tried to force her mind back to its task.

After a few moments she clicked the little button with the spyglass on it and the little timer appeared suddenly she was looking at various pages some informative obviously and others definitely not.

"Who the hell wants to get their bodies covered in needles and burns?" She shuddered as she backed away from that.

She remembered clearly Ruby's body. There wasn't a mark on her skin at least what flesh she could see. She'd figured Regina for the type to leave heavy markings on someone she considered hers but perhaps she was more vicious to the front then back? Emma sighed and sat forward. She clicked on the second link on her search browser which led her to of all things a blog. She skipped through certain pages until she came to an interesting entry.

"Why do I submit?" The title rang out and Emma paused, maybe this would explain it to her? She clicked to read more and then started to read. A few things became glaringly present to her right off the bat. This wasn't a type of sexual play for the faint of heart. The woman or submissive as she called herself had placed her trust in her partner or dominant. She explained clearly that she was a well-educated woman that was clearly in control of her life and her career but in the bedroom she preferred to shed that control and surrender it to her partner. It was for them an exercise in trust as well as being a way to release tension.

_The first time I submitted to my Mistress I was as scared as anyone can be. The flogger scared me, the blindfold scared me, the cuffs scared me but the look in her eyes made me realize that my fears weren't justified. The love and respect she had for me shown through above anything else and I realized that though I was scared I couldn't have picked a better partner to experience this with for the first time. _

_My life was an exercise in control. I work in a very powerful industry where I'm forced to seem in control of every aspect of my projects at all times. So to be able to let go of those reins and give myself over to someone for just that little bit of time was a welcome relief though I was frightened at first. Looking back I don't know why I was. With each stroke of the flogger, with every warm panted breath above me I knew I was safe and loved. My Mistress loved me enough and respected me so much that she was willing to do this to make me happy; to make us happy and indeed we are happy. _

_This aspect of our relationship has brought us so much closer. It has transformed us into a better team and made us both realize that we can push each other's limits and still be able to say that we trust each other so completely that we are able to physically hurt one another but then this wasn't really hurting. It was another aspect of loving. _

Emma's lips parted as she stared at the words in front of her. She'd never thought of anything like the type of thing she'd witnessed Ruby and Regina doing as loving or trusting. It just seemed like abuse to her but this woman didn't view it the way the blonde did. To her it was about love and trust and the painful experience becoming pleasurable; another aspect of loving. How strange and intriguing.

The sheriff didn't continue to read as she slid to her feet abandoning her computer for now. Did Ruby love Regina? Did Regina, heartless as she appeared, actually care for the waitress? Is this why they were acting the way they did last night? Her thoughts raced around in her head as she tried to determine just what she was looking at. One thing was for sure though, whatever happened to be there she was going to find out more about it.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Swan." She muttered to herself as she pulled on a pair of tight jeans and grabbed for another t-shirt.

"Hey Em," Ruby greeted with a bright smile as Emma walked into Granny's. The little bell above the door dinged as she kicked it shut with her foot.

She smiled and gave Ruby a wave, fighting to keep the blush off her face. Ruby seemed fine though she was bouncing around as bubbly as always getting her work done.

"Do you want cocoa?" The waitress asked as Emma sat down on the bar stool near her.

"That'd be great. You know the way I like it."

"Yes ma'am I do." Ruby laughed at Emma's bright blush. "What's gotten into you today?" She asked her smile bright.

"Nothing just uh yeah just the cocoa the way I like it." Emma stuttered out. She couldn't help but remember the way Ruby had addressed the Mayor last night. Her voice had been a bit more strained and rough from the sex last night but the words were similar enough to send Emma in a tail spin.

Ruby set the cup in front of her with a little clink then went back to polishing spoons. Her hips swung slightly with the soft music as she hummed along obviously not at all bothered by the Sheriff's careful observation of her. Emma was so lost in thought she didn't even hear the bell on the door tinkle as another person came into the diner. She didn't even look away when said person cleared their throat near them.

"A cup of coffee Ruby to go," Regina's cold voice rang out.

Emma shook her head and glanced over to find Regina glaring coldly at her. "Miss Swan. Glad to see our taxpayer's money going to good use."

"I worked last night actually. I have off for the rest of the day." Emma muttered looking away unable to keep the blood from coloring her fair cheeks. She cursed her fair coloring but then glanced over at Ruby. She blinked. Ruby's head had dropped a little, her eyes on the ground as she moved around with a kind of grace Emma didn't realize she was even capable of.

She set the to go cup down in front of the Mayor and her arms fell to her side and just a tiny bit back pushing her chest out a little. Emma's lips parted but she didn't say a word. She spared a glance at Regina out of the corner of her eye but the brunette's eyes were on the waitress in front of her. There was a possessive sort of gleam in her eyes that the blonde had never noticed before until just now. She doubted anyone would catch it but the two in front of her clearly were playing some sort of game together.

"Good. Put it on my tab." Regina lifted the cup without a word to Emma walked out.

Ruby was flushed but she turned away quietly doing as she was told. The blonde blinked at her and then looked down at her cocoa. Maybe there was more there than she realized after all. She just wasn't quite sure how to find out without embarrassing Ruby or incurring Regina's wrath. She pulled the white cup to her and swiped her finger through the whipped cream and cinnamon. She slipped her finger into her mouth for a moment before drawing it away.

"You okay Ruby?" She finally asked causing the still slightly flustered waitress to drop the towel she was using to shine spoons.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno. I mean Regina sorta rattles everyone…" Emma trailed off watching as Ruby's head shot up. There was a flash of something in her eyes before she seemed to clamp down on it.

"Yeah she has that effect." The bubbly girl agreed her voice quiet.

"You know…if you need to talk…or anything…I'm here for you right?"

The waitress looked at her, her hazel eyes unreadable before she gave a soft smile and a nod, "Thanks Em but I'm okay."

"You sure," Emma asked, sounding doubtful.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Ruby gave her a warm smile but her eyes remained distant.

Emma nodded, "Okay." She accepted the little lie for what it was. Her super power told her that though Ruby was hiding something it was best not to pry. Let the girl keep her secrets for a little longer. She'd eventually get to the bottom of them. Eventually.


End file.
